hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 13 (In a different way)
In a different way is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be the Shape-Shifting magician, and he makes different pictures using the same shapes. *CHARLI makes shapes with her body stretching. *The Hi-5 band leaves a big harp for TIM and he tries to discover how to play it. *CHARLI does the slipper slide. *KATHLEEN decorates a cake with strawberries and blueberries just like another one, but Jup Jup takes away the fruit and she finds another way to decorate the cake. *CHARLI carries a piece of cake for Kathleen. *KELLIE dropped a cake and gets angry, but she tries different ways to stop her anger. *CHARLI shows what she does when she feels grumpy and happy. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who loves his messy bedroom, and when his dad (Tim) asks him for tidy it up, he finds a funny way to do it along with his sister (Kathleen). Gallery Nathan S4 E13.png Charli S4 E13 1.png Tim S4 E13.png Charli S4 E13 2.png Kathleen S4 E13.png Charli S4 E13 3.png Kellie S4 E13.png Charli S4 E13 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E13.png Trivia *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space Shapes, shapes, moving everywhere Shift the shapes around 'cause there's magic in the air Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shapes around and a picture will appear. Shapes, shapes, moving everywhere Shift the shape around 'cause there's magic in the air Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shape around and a picture will appear. Shapes, shapes, moving everywhere Shift the shape around 'cause there's magic in the air Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shape around and a picture will appear. Shapes, shapes, moving everywhere Shift the shape around 'cause there's magic in the air Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shape around and a picture will appear. ;Body move #01 Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shapes around and another will appear. Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shapes around and another will appear. Shapes, shapes, shapes here and there Shift the shapes around and another will appear. ;Making music I like to play my music a different way with rainbow-coloured strings today But how should I play them? I just don't know Maybe I'll strum them, I'll give that a go. I like to play my music a different way with rainbow-coloured strings today But how should I play them? I just don't know Maybe I'll play them with my violin bow. I like to play my music a different way with rainbow-coloured strings today And this is how I play them one by one Pling, bing, ring, ding, it's so much fun. ;Body move #02 Might not be a tap dance, might not be a waltz Might not be the twist, but I think you'll get the gist I'm doing the sloppy slipper slide, there's a shuffle in there too Doing the sloppy slipper slide, come on, what about you? Sloppy slipper slide. Might not be a tap dance, might not be a waltz Might not be the twist, but I think you'll get the gist I'm doing the sloppy slipper slide, there's a shuffle in there too Doing the sloppy slipper slide, come on, what about you? Sloppy slipper slide. ;Puzzles and patterns Fruit on my cake is so good to make Red and blueberries look good on a plate But fruit on my cake is so good to make. Fruit on my cake is so good to make Red and blueberries look good on a plate But fruit on my cake is so good to make. ;Body move #03 I'm gonna bring, bring, bring I'm gonna sing, sing, sing Bring you the plate Give you cake that was baked It's a cake for you and it's very yummy too A waitress with some yummy cake just for you. ;Word play I'm feeling very angry and I'm very, very mad, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby Absolutely, definitely, positively beasty, when I feel this ... I like to hop about Shake my arms and stomp my feet, shake that feeling out, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby I'm jumping hopping mad, I'm hopping jumping mad. I'm feeling very angry and I'm very, very mad, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby Absolutely, definitely, positively beasty, when I feel this ... I like to hop about Shake my arms and stomp my feet, shake that feeling out, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby I'm jumping hopping mad, I'm hopping jumping mad. ;Body move #04 ..., feeling grumpsky, hands on hips, ... my lips ..., feeling grumpsky, fold my arms and stamp my feet. ..., feeling lipsky, feet to the side, arms out wide ..., feeling lipsky, jump up high with a great big smile. ;Sharing stories If I put this over here and put that over there I can make something great, the best place anywhere. If we put this over here and put that over there We can make something great, the best place anywhere. If we put this over here and put that over there We can make something great, the best place anywhere. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about harps Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about slippers Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about strawberries Category:Ep about blueberries Category:Ep about raisins Category:Ep about kiwis Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about taking & carrying Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about rooms Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about toys